Ronan the Accuser (Earth-62015)
Ronan the Accuser is a fanatical member of the Kree race who had a strong sense of Kree justice. When the Kree scientist Mar-Vell defected to the Earth, and had unknowingly mated with the Eternal and Skrull races, Ronan made it his business to execute Vell and the planet he defected to: Earth. After an initial defeat where he fled, he returned. Wielding an Infinity Stone, he sought to destroy the Earth, but Mar-Vell's valor won out and Ronan was destroyed by the very power he wielded. Biography The Lost Son of Thanos For the entirety of his life, the mad titan Thanos has travelled throughout the universe, building up his regime for his hunt for the Infinity Stones. And on many of these worlds, he courts an indigenous species. Kree, Skrull, Inhuman, and Shi'ar are some examples. Ronan is Thanos' Kree son. Growing up an illegitimate son of the Accuser Corps, he was trained through hardship to be the best of the Accusers there are. Mar-Vell After Earth was discovered with demonic constructs, alien refugees, gateways to other dimensions, possible Infinity Stones, mutants, having survived the onslaught of Galactus, the Lantern Corps newest members, and many more. So the Kree made the decision to send scientist Mar-Vell to Earth to investigate since he was born looking closer to human than most Kree. That operation ended in failure as Mar-Vell abandoned the Kree Empire to become a hero of Earth, calling himself Captain Marvel. And to top it off, he had produced several hybrid children, which is against Kree laws. Ronan didn't think much of it since there was no way to prove that Thanos, a mad titan, was his father. Now Mar-Vell is an enemy to him, and Ronan has made it his mission to destroy the traitor. Deal with the devil After numberous failed attempts to eliminate Mar-Vell, which eventually included Earth for harboring a Kree Traitor, Ronan did the unthinkable: He sought out Thanos. There, he learnt that Thanos is his father, and had learnt of a sphere that could grant him incredible powers. Eventually, he found the Orb in the possession of Tanaleer Tivan, the collector. He travelled to the Collector's base of operations, Knowhere. Following a grand battle between Ronan's Kree followers and the Collector's Sakaaran workers, he was able to retrieve the Orb. Once he has his hands on the Orb, Ronan learns from the Collector that inside of it is one of the six Infinity Stones. So while conversing with a hologram of Thanos, Ronan proclaims that he will use it to burn his enemies with the Infinty Stone, then Thanos. Kree Invasion of Earth Fusing the Infinity Stone to his Cosmi-Rod, he prepared to invade Earth then battle Thanos for his insults and mockery. Captain Marvel lead the defense of Earth against Ronan's forces while he and a team of trusted allies stormed his ship. Eventually, enough damage was done to his ship, the Dark Aster, that it crashed. However, Ronan was unfazed and prepared to destroy the world with the Infinity Stone, but Captain Marvel destroyed the Cosmi-Rod and held the Infinity Stone with all it's power. As the stone started to destroy his body, Carol Danvers, a close friend of Mar-Vell, joined him in containing the power, and slowly, more join him. Eventually, enough life is containing the full power. Death While Ronan looked on with satisfaction that the orb would finally destroy his enemy, it turned to shock when he saw those he was closest to help save him, even creating an ironic echo of Ronan's words of service by making his own, and then with the full power of the Infinity Stone, he destroyed Ronan completely. Legacy Ronan's betrayal of Thanos lead to the Mad Titan deciding that it was time he looked for the Infinity Stones himself. It also started his quest for his other children, and submit them to his rule, or execute them. Personality Powers And Abilities Equipment Relationships Thanos Ronan's father and eventual enemy. At first, they worked somewhat steadily, but Thanos' constant insults and mockery got to Ronan, eventually making the Kree promise to destroy Thanos after he destroyed Earth. This lead to Thanos hunting for the Infinity Stones himself. Mar-Vell Mar-Vell is Ronan's enemy, and his destroyer. After defecting from the Kree to Earth, Ronan became obsessed with destroying the traitor. Eventually, this blinded him when he actually went against his people to aide Thanos in hunting for the Infinity Stones. Tanaleer Tivan Trivia * Ronan being Thanos' son is based off of Ultimate Marvel. I don't know what they were thinking when they did that, but it is interesting. * "My life for Hala" is based off of StarCraft's Protoss race, who would say at different times, "My life for Aiur." Category:Earth-62015 Category:Kree Category:Kree (Earth-62015) Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased